Lullaby for a Prince
by ShadowThorn12
Summary: Thor sings to his brother while he is stuck in Midguard. Parody of Lullaby for a Princess by PonyPhobic, I don't own anything but the parody. Read and Review. Rating may change.
1. Lullaby for a Prince

_**Lullaby for a Prince**_

_**Loki's Lullaby**_

**Original song by Pony phobic, parody by me.**

* * *

Fate has been cruel and order unkind…

How could I have lost you this way..?

The blame was my own, the punishment yours…

Asguard stays silent today…

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song,

And I will your company keep…

For your tired eyes and my lullabies

Will carry you softly to sleep…

Once stayed the prince, the all father's son,

Look out on his kingdom and sighed…

He smiled and said,

"Surely there is no other so fit as a powerful king like I!"

So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory

That long was the shadow he cast…

This fell dark upon the young brother he loved

And grew only darker as days and nights past…

* * *

Sleep prince of mischief, goodnight brother mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace…

Bear of my lullaby, winds of the earth,

Through cloud, through sky, and through space…

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind…

Loki you're loved so much more than you know.

Forgive me for being so blind…

* * *

Soon did that prince take notice that others

Did not give his brother his due…

And neither had he loved him as he deserved,

He watched as his brothers jealousy grew…

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly

Takes hold of the mind of his host…

And that foolish asguardian did nothing to stop

The destruction of one who had needed him most…

* * *

Sleep prince of mischief, goodnight brother mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace…

Bear of my lullaby, winds of the earth,

Through cloud, through sky, and through space…

Carry the peace and the coolness of night,

And carry my sorrow in kind…

Loki you're loved much more than you know,

May troubles be far from your mind...

And forgive me for being so blind…

* * *

For years now before us, fearful and unknown,

I never imagined I'd face them on my own…

May these lonely days swiftly pass I pray.

I love you… I miss you… All these realms away…

May all your dreams be sweet tonight…

Safe upon your bed of moonlight…

And know not of sadness, pain, or care…

And when I dream I'll fly away to meet you there…

_Sleep… Sleep… Sleep…_


	2. Loki's Reply

_**Lullaby for a Prince**_

_**Loki's Reply**_

**Original by Mslkarishipper. I own nothing but the parody.**

* * *

How my deeds pain me as time stretches long…

How could I have hurt them this way..?

So rest easy now, my punishment's mine…

The weight of my crimes are my own…

But into the stillness, your brought me your song,

With your voice my company kept...

With your tired eyes and sweet lullabies,

In Midguard I pay you my dept...

Once stayed a prince, a frost giant's son,

Looked out on his kingdom and sighed…

Dejected he cried,

"Surely there is no other who loves a monster just like I…"

So great was his pain, he rose in anger

Against who had cared for him most.

He let the frost fall on those he ruled

And threatened to grip them in permanent cold…

* * *

Lullay, my king, goodnight brother mine…

Rest now in starlight's embrace…

My this cool lullaby reach you in dreams

And ease you your passage of days…

May my apologies find you this night,

And may my sorrow in kind.

Thor you loved me much more than I knew,

Forgive me for being so blind…

* * *

Soon did his brother do what was right

And gave his brother his due…

Breaking the harmony, he saved his family

And banished him as a wise king must do…

But such is the weight of the crown that we wear, brother,

Duties we always uphold…

May you forgive me, that foolishness mine,

And live on with no burden upon your soul…

* * *

Lullay, my king, goodnight brother mine.

Rest now in starlight's embrace…

May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams

And ease you your passage of days…

May my apologies find you this night

And may my sorrow in kind…

Thor you loved me much more than I knew,

May troubles be far from your mind…

And forgive me for being so blind…

* * *

The days now before us, empty and forlorn,

I never imagined I'd face them all alone…

May these days we're parted swiftly pass I pray.

I love you… I miss you… All these realms away…

May all your dreams be sweet tonight…

Safe upon that bed above the delights…

And know not of heartache, fear no blues.

And when I dream I'll fly away to meet you soon…

_Sleep… Sleep… Sleep…_


End file.
